


In Your Arms (Tonight)

by bdanderson



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdanderson/pseuds/bdanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris watches Hedwig for the first time. </p>
<p>(For Dani. <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms (Tonight)

There are hands on him as soon as the curtains close and he goes into backstage. Warm, trembling hands cupping his cheeks, then strong arms circling his shoulders and a face being pressed against the crook of his neck. He smiles, hugging back with just as much enthusiasm. 

"You were _incredible_. Oh my god. Seriously, Darren- oh my God." 

He laughs as they part. He doesn't let Chris get too far, though— instead, he holds that beautiful face between both hands and touches their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose against Chris's. "Thank you."

Chris smiles, covering a hand Darren has on his face with his own. "Shut up, oh my god. I can't talk right now. I'm blown away. And you've been working out, you asshole! You didn't have those legs when we used to make out on national television. That's just unfair."

They both giggle, and maybe it's the post-show adrenaline still running fresh through his blood, but- Darren wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him so badly.

Chris must see it in his eyes, because his own soften as soon as they meet Darren's. His smile turns sweet and his touch tender. Darren's hands move to his neck and he's about to pull Chris closer when the moment is ruined by Ricky calling his name to take some _goddamn_ pictures.

Chris' posture stiffen, but his smile is still there as they let go of each other. "Go," he says softly. "Everyone wants a piece of the new Berlin Wall."

He laughs again — _God, will you ever stop having this effect on me?_ — and coughs a bit before asking, "Um, can you- will you wait for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Where-"

"They'll show you where the dressing room is." He interrupts, taking Chris's hand and lacing their fingers together. Bringing him closer, he whispers, "Really, thank you so much for coming. It means a lot."

"I won't tell you to shut up again-" he starts saying just as a pair of hands close around Darren's shoulders, long fingernails almost poking Chris on the chin.

"Dare, we really need to go take those pictures."

And that does take the smile out of Chris's face. His discomfort around her would make Darren excited (come on, it means he cares enough to feel jealous, okay?) if it didn't make him look so sad. He wants to see that smile again, so he leans in and places a warm kiss against Chris's cheek. He blushes, and Darren feels his heart flutter when he sees it worked - that sweet smile is right there again. He presses their temples together and whispers against his ear, "wait for me, alright?"

Chris nods as their hands disentangle.

*

"Tinker Bell, really?" Chris says as soon as he opens the door. He's sitting on the make-up table, legs swinging back and forth. "This entire room is so you. I like it."

Darren shakes his head and his smile feels _so big_ his cheeks almost hurt. "I still can't believe you really came."

Chris moves his head a bit, looking like a confused puppy. It's adorable. "You thought I wouldn't?"

"I thought you wouldn't have the time. You know, between all the writing and the movie-making..."

"Well, I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

At that, Darren crosses the room and throws himself against Chris's body in a bone-crushing hug. He breathes in the fresh smell of the cologne Chris is wearing and hugs him  even tighter. "You're the only one of them who came, and that's not even why it means so much."

"Oh, Darren," Chris's expression falls, his hand coming up to caress Darren's hair. He closes his eyes, the calming touch relaxing him and at the same time making his knees weak.

"No, shhh, this is not about that." He opens his eyes and searches for Chris's, needing to look him in the eye to say it. "I'm done dancing around you, Chris. What happened back there- what- what's still happening right here, apparently- it's not just me, right? Tell me this is not just me?"

Chris joins their foreheads again. Darren can feel his heart beating on his fucking _throat_. "It was never just you." His breath is hot against Darren's face, his tone sweet. "It was never just me either, was it?"

Darren shakes his head. His eyelids drop again, Chris's fingers still running through his sweaty curls. He touches his nose against Chris's, moving it up and down in the slowest, sweetest motion. Darren feels a shiver run through his spine.

"I'm crazy about you." He doesn't even realize he says it until Chris is cupping his jaw and bringing their lips together. The only word in Darren's head is _finally, finally-_ as he desperately grabs Chris's face and kisses, kisses, _kisses_  him. It's slow but passionate, sweet but desperate, and when Chris opens his mouth just lightly, just a tease of his tongue against Darren's, he barely has the strength to keep standing up. He touches Chris's thighs and feels his legs coming up and around his waist, the kiss deepening just as there's a knock on the door.

Darren groans when their lips part with a wet sound. "Go away!"

Chris muffles a giggle against his shoulder, legs still firmly wrapped around him. "I feel like a fucking teenager."

It seems to work, because whoever was knocking doesn't try again. Darren looks up at him, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. "Are we actually doing this?"

"It took us five years, one adrenaline-rushed hook up at tour, and you getting your goddamn dream role at Broadway for us to catch up. We're really fucking stupid. But- yes? If- if you want to, I mean?"

Chris brings him even closer, pressing a kiss against his jaw. The one kiss turns into a series of kisses, and he leaves a trail from Darren's jaw to his chin to his mouth. Darren whispers against his lips, "Chris. Of course. God, let's not be stupid anymore, okay?"

Chris stops, looking down at him. His expression turns serious. "I don't like her."

"Who?" Darren's confused for a minute, earning a look from Chris. "Oh! Her. Yeah, you don't need to worry about that."

"Did you two actually ever..."

Darren really doesn't want to talk about it right now, when he finally has Chris in his arms after so long, but figures honesty is the best choice here. "Yeah. Way back, a long time ago. It was never that serious, but I did like her. I won't lie to you, Chris." He laces their fingers and brings their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss against each knuckle. "We're friends now. Well, not friends, but we're _friendly,_ at the very least. She does what they tell her to. She exaggerates sometimes, but- she's okay." He breathes in deep, taking Chris's other hand and doing the same. "But yeah, I did date her." 

He looks up at Chris then, eyes big and so very sincere. "Nothing like this, though. Never like this."

It was apparently the right thing to say, because Chris smiles so big that his eyes almost disappear. "Okay. Good."

"What about you and..."

"Shush. He hasn't been in the picture for a while now." He shakes his head, a fond smile appearing on his face, and changes the subject completely. "I still can't believe you. God, Darren, you were amazing. You're so damn talented, have I ever told you that? I don't think I have. But you are, you're so..." He bites his lip, head shaking fondly.

"So what?" Darren never wants Chris to stop saying such nice things. He wants to hear Chris saying those nice things forever.

"You." He kisses Darren once, just a light touch. "I can't get enough of you."

"Good." He whispers, squeezing the fingers between his own. It's hard to kiss when they're both smiling so much, but that doesn't stop Darren from trying.

"I'm so fucking glad you came."


End file.
